1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content delivery system which provides a Video On Demand (VOD) service from a content delivery server to a user on a receiver side using the Internet Protocol (IP) network and a VOD service providing method, and a server apparatus which provides this VOD service and a receiving apparatus having a function of receiving the VOC service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of a high speed and high performance communication network, “broadcast” and “communication” are getting united more and more and a demand for the VOD which delivers high definition video through the IP communication is expected. This VOD is a service of delivering video and music contents through the IP network (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-304272) in which a user enjoys various kinds of contents such as video and music at home with his or her own video display, instead of going out to a movie theater or a rental video shop.
The market of the VOD which delivers the high definition video is expected to be more and more active and it becomes necessary for a service provider to find contents that are more attractive in order to get more customers. Further, it naturally requires a function of trick play like the currently prevalent video/Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)/Hard Disk (HD) players. When the delivery speed of the VOD delivery server is changed, there arises such a problem that the line occupied bandwidth increases or that the information cannot be fully received on the receiver side.